Bright Heart
by KatherineDove
Summary: Caroline Forbes becomes tire of living in Mystic Falls. She travels to Beacon Hills in search of a new beginning. Living everything she knows and moving to a new place where she meets Derek Hale. He is going to bring more trouble into her life than the on
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Caroline Forbes has become a tired of living in Mystic Falls. She has broken up with her boyfriend Tyler Lockwood and she needs to start fresh. Beacon Hills seems like the perfect place to call home for the next couple of years. But, no all the problems that she had back in Mystic Falls will prepare her for all the troubles that come when meeting Derek Hale. A so their story begins.

**TW&TVD Crossover **

Chapter 1: The End

"_Tyler I am sorry. But it is over I want a new life away from this place. I want to live in a place where danger is not always there. The friendship you have offered me has made me so happy. I will always remember all the good times we have. But, the time for us to go a separate ways has come. Elena has finally chosen Damon an even though I always wanted her to stay with Stefan I wish her the best. With Bonnie gone it is so hard to there. Every day I am remember all the good times I spend with her, playing in hide and seek in the forest. Going to dinner parties at Elena house and having tea with cookies. I will always remember those memories. I love you and I will always carry you in my heart. This town has become like a jail to me. All the ones that I love are always in danger. My mom has been great accepting the fact that I am a Vampire, but I know deep down she hates it. I love her so much and it is hard to move away from her but I know it will keep safe. Klause has finally left Mystic Falls and he has become my friend too. He has protected me many times, but the funny thing is that he ones told me that I would have grown tire of this town and he was right. I am tire of doing the same things every day. So I am living to let you live your life at the side of someone that will make you happy. Over the past months have had our troubles and I think it is time to move on. You will always be my friend. I hope you find someone that makes you happier than I did. Enjoy your life just like I am also beginning mine."_

_Love Caroline._

Caroline left the letter on top of the coffee table in Tyler's house. She gathers her stuff and left her keys of the house next to the letter. Tears began to streaming down her face. It was hard letting Tyler go but she knew it was the right thing to do. Their relationship began having problems when Caroline arrives to the house after going on a road trip with Elena and Bonnie. She found Tyler with another girl. They broke up for a while, but Caroline gave him a second chance. But, every time she saw Tyler with other girls she would remember the time she saw him in bed with the other girl. She would always tell herself that she "forgives him," but deep down in her heart she knew it was not true. After trying so hard to work on their relationship, things always got out of control with loud arguments. Caroline is finally happy to have the courage to leave and only remember the good times they share together. It was time to start living outside of her jail Mystic Falls has become and only hope that over time she would not see that town she lived as a child as her hell.

Caroline got on the cab and did not look back. She turns off her phone and closes her eyes.

"Sir, can you tell me when we arrive to the airport" Caroline said to the cab driver.

"Of course, miss" the driver respond

Car continues to move until it came into a halt in front of the airport. The driver informs Caroline of their arrival. Caroline gets out of the cab and walks to the back of the car where the trunk is located to get her stuff out. She pays the cab driver his money and says goodbye. She walk to the check in table got her ticket and boarded the plane. She got first class because her mother paid for her ticket. She was not happy when Caroline told her about her plan she was not happy, but she knew it was for her daughter's best. Caroline put her stuff in the overhead compartment and got comfortable in her seat. She tries to clear her mind to have a good trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Town

Caroline arrived to California. She waited for her luggage while she was checking her phone for any miss calls. She saw that Tyler left her five voice mails.

Voice mail one said "Caroline where are you? Why did you leave me this letter? Why did you leave me?"

Second voice mail "Care, answer the phone."

Third voice mail "Caroline why won't you talk to me. Please, call me back when you get this message."

Caroline deleted all the messages. She did not want to talk to Tyler at that moment. She got her luggage and left the airport and got on a cab to travel to Beacon County. When she arrives to Beacon Hills she looked for a motel to stay in. She found a small motel near the town's square. She paid for a room and began to look for houses of sale. After a couple of hours she decided to take a trip around town. She needed to feed after her long trip. She arrives to a restaurant, which was close to a bar. Her thirst for human blood has increase while sitting in the restaurant. Caroline pays for her coffee, and dinner, than leaves the restaurant to go to the bar. When she arrives to the bar she began to look for an easy target to feed on. She bumps into a man twice her size and encourages him to go the alley behind the bar. The man to stupid and drunk to bother asking her name leaves the bar with Caroline. She pushes him against the wall, compels him not to scream, than she sinks her fangs in his neck. When she is finish she compels him to forget what happen, to clean the blood, and to drive his car back home.

Her phone began to ring and she answers.

"Hello" she said.

"Caroline, finally you answer your phone" her mom reply's.

"How are you mom?" Caroline asks.

"I am fine honey, how was your trip?" Her mom asks

"My trip was fine, but Tyler called me and I don't want to talk to him right now." Caroline replies.

"Honey, you knew that he would eventually find out. You need to think about what you want to do. I will always have your back, whatever your choice is I will be happy. I just hope that you are happy with your decision and if you ever want to come home you are always welcome." Her mom says.

"Thank you, mom and I know that you support me. I promise I will visit you soon. But, I just need time to find myself." Caroline replies.

"Just take care of yourself my care bear. Ok, I hope you the best and send me all your information once you get your house. Ok." Her mom tells Caroline.

"I love you, mom and take care of yourself I will call you in a couple of days. Please don't tell Tyler where I live. I don't want to see him." Caroline asks her mom.

"Of course honey, I won't tell him anything. I love you to and please take care of yourself. If you have any trouble call me, and I will do my best to help you. Goodbye honey." Her mom replies.

"Bye mom." Caroline replies back to her mom. Then she hangs up her phone and walks back to her motel room. But, before she went in, she realizes that she was being watched. She begins to run after the person who was watching her, but they got away.

Derek came across the smell of blood near the bar he was about to enter. He always came to this bar because it was in an area where not many people came. Before he was able to get to the door the smell of blood hit his nose. He began to walk towards the smell but no one was there. Another sent hit him and he did not like that sent so he began to follow the sent to see who it belong to. While he was walking on one street clos the motel he notice there was only a girl walking on the street.

The girl was wearing white dress, with a black waist size leather jacket, and small boots. She had blond hair and she carried a small purse in her arm. She had been talking to someone on the phone when he caught up with her. Derek cross the streets to hide in the nearby woods if the mysterious girl saw him following her; he would only have one opportunity to get away without her knowing what he look like.

The blond girl stop in front of her motel door and began to walk his way. Before he had a chance to look at her face he had to run away.

Caroline began to feel uncomfortable staying at the motel, but she had nowhere to go, so she stayed in her motel room. The next morning she was in alert. Someone had followed her, so she wanted to find out whom and why. She compels a guy that was staying at the motel to come to her room, she feed on him, and then she made him forget what happen. Later that morning she went into town to find a real estate agent that will help her find houses.

"Hello, you must be Caroline Forbes. I am Carmen Johnson" the agent said while stretching her hand to Caroline.

Caroline shook her hand and said "That is me. I hope to find a home soon in this town."

The real estate responded "Of course, I we will start looking right away" she continue " I want to know, what type of home are you looking for, any location you might prefer to live in, at what kind of price range are you willing to pay?"

Caroline replied "I will like to have a two story house, between two to three bedrooms; the location has to be private, maybe in the forest?

Carmen replied "We got plenty of what you are looking for here in Beacon Hills. If you like us I could take you to see so houses with your descriptions today during the afternoon."

Caroline answer "That will be great the faster I find the home the better"

Caroline went back to her motel. Went to a car dealership and bought herself a new Fiesta. She was finally happy to travel around town to try and get familiar with the popular places to visit. She was going to enroll in the local High School. To help her stay accustom to the town. She went to the bank to receive the money that her father left after him past away. If she did not have that money it would have been hard for her to leave Mystic Falls. After she got the money Carmen called her to inform her about some properties she found to what she wanted. Caroline got so excited that she was ready to find her new home in Beacon Hills.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Home

Derek had to stay low. The new creature should not be alarm before he has a chance to attack it. The girls seem to be the new creature but he could have been wrong. Maybe she is another werewolf and only attacks the guy in self-defense. Either way he was not happy having another werewolf in the town. He will try to do his best in observing her behavior before his pack or Scott began asking questions about this new stranger.

Caroline had finally found the home she had been looking for in the town. The house was in the middle of the forest, with a very private driveway, there were only three houses nearby but, they were miles away. This was perfect for Caroline, because she will be able to hunt in the forest without many people watching her hunt. The more she stayed away from the people the more privacy she had. She was not planning to stay in the town without some friends, but for now I was the safest thing to do. She had to find out more about the local people and see if there have been any supernatural creatures living in the area for her safety.

Caroline went shopping for furniture around the town. Many of the teenagers stared at her in awed. She knew that guys stare at her because she was good looking. When she went shopping for the furniture many people try to help her find things at the best price. Caroline loved to use her ability to lower prices. She got the best type of furniture at half the cost. After she paid, she compelled the owner to tell some of his workers to take her furniture to her house and help she set it up.

Within a couple of days later, she had the house set up. She felt like home. Finally, after a long time she felt good to work hard to see the final product. She was running low in blood bags, so she was going to pay a visit to the local hospitals. She began to call her friends, but she begs them not to tell Tyler where she was. In about three days she was going back to school, so she was going on a major shopping spree for clothes, shoes, and jewelry.

**Three days later…**

Caroline felt good when she arrives to school. She went to enroll the day before, with the help of her little power. Many of the kids in her school were already gossiping about "the new comer." Caroline had picked the most expensive pair of cloths she bought. She realized that the popular girl in school was a little jealous of her. Caroline was the talk of the day and she liked it. When she got to Chemistry class many guys wanted to be her lab partner. But, she realized that the boy sitting in front of her kept staring at her. Caroline notices something about his scent. He was not human, but a werewolf likes her ex-boyfriend Tyler. The teacher called his name because he was not paying attention.

After the class was over Caroline went to her next class as fast as she could. She did not want to give the guy an opportunity to ask the questions. She was the one who was going to ask them. Later that day lunch came and they had about an hour to eat, so Caroline went into town to get some food. She knew that the guy in her class was following her with his friend. Once she got her food she went back to the school just in time for her next class period.

"Caroline, is that your name?" the boy that kept staring in Chemistry asked her.

"Yes that is me, and you are?" She asked. "Scott McCall, we have Chemistry together." He answered.

They both shook hands but both of their heart beats beat faster because they both knew something was different in their touch. Scott pretended that nothing was different, but Caroline knew something was up.

"So, where are you from Caroline? He asked. Caroline replied

"Mystic Falls, I just move here a couple weeks ago. I bought a house a will ago; it was a gift that my father left me after he passed away." Scott looked humiliated after asking the question.

Caroline laugh about how sad he looked to make that bitter memories less painful. So, know the people knew more information about her which made her less scary to talk to. Caroline felt nice because she wanted to make friends.

While running through that woods Derek notice that someone was following him. He waited in the shadows until he knock down the person who was following him. It was Scott, he tries calling Derek in his cell phone but he had left it back in his apartment. Scott had been tracking down Derek to tell him the news.

"Derek, we have a problem" Scott said.

"What problem?" Derek asks.

"There is a new girl in town and I think she is not human. When I touched her hand to say hello it was colder than a humans hands." Scott said.

"Dam it" Derek replied and he continues "I knew I could smell blood in the alley behind the bar I passed through the other day." He kept explaining. "She attacked a man near the bar, I don't know what she is, but I intend to find out tonight."

"We need to know what her plan is" Scott said. "She could be dangerous"

"I cannot take my chances again, first the alpha pack and then Jennifer being the Darach." Derek said. "I will not take my chances living her alive if she tries to kill us, we must kill her first." Derek continues.

"Derek we cannot go killing every supernatural being that comes to Beacon Hills. They deserve to explain their why they are here." Scott said.

"Stop being so stupid, we have to get rid of her before anyone gets in danger." Derek replied.

"If we do that more people are going to die. We have already lost too many friends." Scott replied.

Derek clenched his jaw in disagreement, but he knew that Scott was right. Every time Derek did things in a rush everything just got worst. He had lost most of his pack. He knows that Scott is always trying to do the right thing, but doing the right thing was very difficult with Derek. So he agrees to talk to the new comer before he did anything crazy.

Caroline woke up the next day wanting to do some exercise before she went to school. Her first week went well, but she misses her friends more than anything. She had made some new friends, including the popular girl at the school Lydia. Caroline liked her friend Allison, but she knew what her family does. She had to be very careful not to get Allison suspicious of her. When it came to the werewolf name Scott, she also became really good friends with him, but she knew better then to trust him. When she left the school to go home she saw Scott getting into a car. She notices a black Camaro was following her. It was the car Scott got in. Caroline pretended not to notice when the car made a left turn she kept going but she was on her guard.

Her phone began to ring and she answered it without looking at the caller id. It was Tyler.

"Hello" said Caroline.

"Caroline is that you. It is me Tyler where are you? Why did you leave me?" Tyler said.

Caroline was frozen in her sit. She could not answer the phone. Pulled over and try to gather her thoughts.

"Yeah, this is me." Caroline replied.

"Where are you Care?" Tyler asked.

"I can't tell you Tyler. I have to move on with my life. Please don't call me I want to start a new life without you."

"Caroline, what are you talking about?" he asked "I need you with me. You are everything I….."

Caroline hung up the phone before he could finish what he has going to say. Caroline turns off her phone and began to cry. When got to her house, she parked her car, locked it, opens the front door of her house and ran to her room. She cried for many hours. She called Bonnie to tell her what happen.

Bonnie answers her phone "Hello, Caroline."

"Bonnie, Tyler called me. He asked me where I was. He also told me that he wanted me back. He was about to say that he loved me but I hung up the phone before he finished." Caroline cried out.

"Care, when did he call you?" Bonnie asked.

"On my way home he called me." Caroline replied.

Bonnie told Caroline to take some deep breaths and calm down. She told her to go out for a run. Try to think about her decisions. Then call Tyler to finally have that talk that they need it. Caroline called Tyler and told him about her decision. She told him it was time to move on, because their relationship was not going to work.

Caroline had spent about eight hours arguing with Tyler. She was so happy that she finally talked to him. She asked him to move on with his life because she had already made her choice. Tyler was not happy, but his he knew it was time to let Caroline go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Derek and Scott followed Caroline close to where she lived. They had taken a left turn to prevent her from becoming suspicious about them. Scott suggested Derek that it was best to talk to her and ask her about her business in Beacon Hills. Derek prepares himself for a fight if it came down to it. He knew better than to trust someone new. So, early in the morning he would pick Scott, Isaac, and Stiles to pay a visit to their new "enemy."

Caroline woke up to the sound of a car coming near her house. She recognizes the car. It was the black Camaro that Scott got on. She prepared he wolf bane that she took from Damon stash hidden in his basement. She also got herself a gun for protection. She got dressed walked down the stairs and opens the front door. Outside her house a group guys was standing in her front yard. It was Scott, Stiles and two other guys she did not recognized. The oldest one looking was tall, had green eyes and was wearing a leather jacket. Next to him the other guy was a smaller guy, tall, and had light brown hair.

Caroline was the first to speak "Scott, what are you doing here?"

Scott replied "We came to talk to you I hope it is ok with you."

"About, what reason?" Caroline answered back.

"About, what you are Caroline. I think that we have a pretty good idea about what you truly are." Scott said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said

Derek lost his patience. He ran towards Caroline, but before he could touch her, Caroline pulled out her gun and points it to Derek head. Derek stops a few feet in front of her, the he backs away from her.

Scott screams "Caroline put the gun down please. We don't want to hurt you. We just want to ask you some questions."

Caroline keeps pointing the gun at Derek and says "How am I supposed to trust you Scott, when your friend just tried to hurt me?"

Scott replies "Please, we mean you no harm. We just want to talk."

Caroline says "First let Stiles com by my side, than we can talk."

Stiles begin to walk toward the porch but Scott gets on his way.

"No, he stays here" Scott said

Caroline said it again "I will not harm him, he is my friend. He has been the only one here who I know is not here to harm me."

Stiles walk next to Caroline. Then she says "Come on in, we can talk inside the house."

Caroline walks in first, then Stiles, Scott, Derek and Isaac. They followed her into the living room and they all sit down.

Caroline begins "What is it that you want to ask me?"

Scott replies "We want to know what you are?"

Caroline sighs but she says "I am a vampire"

The guys looked at Caroline in shock. They could not believe what she was saying, but Derek was really no that surprise since he found the blood behind the bar.

"I knew you were a vampire. I could smell the blood behind the bar." Derek said.

"So you were the one who followed me to the motel room." Caroline accused.

"Why are you here? What are you doing in Beacon Hills?" Derek asked.

"I came to live in Beacon Hills. Believe it or not Derek. I came from Georgia. I needed a new place to live. Is that really a crime?" Caroline challenged.

"Why should I believe what you say?" Derek replied.

"I don't care if you like it or not. I came to live in Beacon Hills because I wanted too. And no one has the right to tell me what to do." She continues "Scott, I knew there was something different about you since the momentwe first cross paths. I could smell your blood. I have known you are a werewolf." Caroline said.

Scott asked "How?"

Derek said before Caroline could answer "Because she came to kill us Scott." He continues "Why would a girl like her come to a small town like Beacon Hills."

Caroline screamed "That is not true. You don't even know me. How can you say that I have come to kill you when I haven't done anything against you?"

Derek said. "I have known many girls like you that pretend to be something there are not. You say that you are good but you are just another lying b…"

But, Derek was cut short by when Scott said "Derek stops."

Then Caroline got up, grab Derek by the neck, and drag him out of her house before she threw him out the door. Derek landed on his back. Scott also stops Isaac before he tries to attack Caroline.

Caroline turn's toward Scott and says. "Scott I think is time for you to leave before you get me angry."

Scott replies "I think you are right. I am sorry for the way he behaved. I hope that you can forgive me and him. We would go now."

Caroline waited until they were gone before she went down to her basement to get a blood bag. Caroline will not feel guilty for what she did. She was so angry that she went for a run out of the town. She did not return to her house until it got late at night.

Derek was not happy when he returns to his apartment.

Scott said to him "I would not blame Caroline if she tries to kill you. Why did you tell her that stuff? You don't even know her. She has been nothing but nice to us at school."

Then Stiles had to get into the conversation. "Derek you can be such an asshole sometimes, you know that."

Derek drops them off without saying another word. He knew that Isaac would never say anything to him. He was afraid of him. Derek went back to his apartment and began to exercise. While he was hitting the punching bag, he could not stop replaying in his mind what he said to Caroline. He knew that they were all right and he also knew that he would have to go and apologize to Caroline. That was the last thing he wanted to do, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Tomorrow morning Derek would go to her house to apologize.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: THE BEGINNING

**The next day…**

Caroline got up early in the morning to make some breakfast. She had been so tired, that after the day of shopping, she went to sleep without preparing anything to eat. About an hour later they were she was ready to go to school. When she arrived all of her friends said "hi" to her. It was going to be the first day Caroline saw Scott and Stiles at school. When Caroline got to her first hour, she sat next to Allison.

Scott said "Hi, Caroline"

Caroline replied "Hi, Scott" with a smile in her face.

Caroline wanted to tell Scott that it was not his fault for what happen. She liked Scott and Stiles because she knew what they were going through. Caroline set with Scott, Stiles, Allison, and Lydia during lunch. Then Caroline felt like she was being watched. She turned to look out the window and notice that Derek was staring at her. He was wearing like usually dark shirt, dark pants, and his dark leather jacket. Caroline liked his look, but was not about to give him compliments before he apologized to her.

Caroline knew he wanted to talk to her, but she was going to make him wait. Every time she saw him it was like the pain in her heart was gone. After she broke up with Tyler, it was like she had a hole punched into her heart. When she saw Derek, that pain was gone. She knew that kind of feeling. She knew that she was falling for a guy she did not know. After lunch was dismissed to get back to class, she walked with her friends. Scott finally had his smile back on his face when he saw that Caroline had forgiven him.

After school Derek came back to talk to Caroline. He waited for her outside, next to her car. He was not going to let her go until he spoke to her. When the last bell rung, he got so nervous that he was about to walk away. Caroline exit the school followed by her friends. Caroline stops in her tracks and then began to walk towards her car again. She looked surprise to see Derek by her car. When she got to her car, she stops in front of Derek.

She said "What are you doing by my car?"

Derek replies "Waiting for you"

She says "What? You did not finish insulting me at my house or what do you want?"

Derek said "I wanted to apologies for everything that I said the other day." He continues "You were right; I have no reason to mistrust you. I hope that you can forgive me for what I said to you."

Caroline notice how hard was for him to admit a mistake so she said to him "I forgive you; I just hope that you don't judge people before ever knowing them." Derek had a smile on his face and Caroline could sense that was a relief for him.

Allison said "Caroline, can we go because my dad wants me to call him today and the last thing we need is to have him here checking up on us." Caroline said "ok." Then she turns around towards Derek and said "Goodbye, Derek." Derek nodded his head and let her pass. Caroline got on her car and drove to Allison house.

When they were far away from the school Allison called her dad. She told him she was ok and they talked about her day of school. When she got to the house, she worked on their homework, and then they cooked dinner. After dinner, Caroline went to shower. She was so happy that Derek apology to her. She was also happy that she got to see him.

Derek could not stop thinking about Caroline's smile. The way she looked so happy when he apologies and he also felt better about what he did. Caroline has captured his attention since they met. He didn't know how much he wanted someone until he met Caroline. Caroline became someone special that Derek wanted to meet. He wanted to get to know the Caroline.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: THE SEARCH

Derek was sleeping in his bed when the loud sound woke him up. The gun shots were loud. He ran out of the apartment because he knew it was the hunters. He recognizes Chris Argent as the leader. They have been trying to capture him since the death of Kate Argent. They want to take revenge against her death. Allison Argent has not forgiven him, but she knows that Peter was the one who killed Kate. She knew it was not Derek fault, but Chris wanted to take revenge against Derek for what happen to his sister. Derek ran down the stairs, but before he was able to get to his car he was shot on the back and everything went dark.

Caroline woke up at the sound of wolf howl. When she ran outside to see if she could hear it better, she saw Scott, Stiles, and Isaac coming up her driveway. She ran towards Scott.

Caroline asked "Where is Derek?"

Scott replied "The hunters took him; they have been wanted to take revenge against him, because one of their hunters was killed by his uncle Peter." Scott continues "I need your help, Caroline. We need to find him before they kill him."

Caroline said to the group "Scott, come with me."

"How can she help us?" Isaac asked.

Caroline asked "I can you help you track Derek down."

Scott said "Here, I have his keys. I found them when we went to his apartment."

A map showed that they had him on an abandon warehouse. Caroline, Stiles, Scott and Isaac got ready to confront the enemies. Stiles drove his jeep, while Caroline followed them in her car. Caroline was going to help just in case things were too dangerous. She was not going to expose her power to the hunters, so she was the last resort.

They parked close to the warehouse. They did not want the hunters to know about their location. Stiles stayed behind Scott and Isaac. Caroline was going first; she was going to distract the hunters while Scott and Isaac were going to get Derek out. Before they left Caroline house, Stiles was able to get a map of the warehouse which help them make a plan to get Derek out of the warehouse. Caroline had knocked unconscious two of the hunters. She ran toward where Scott and Isaac were fighting. She help Scott knock one of the hunters down and they both began to find their way towards where Derek was held.

The room was very dark, she could not see anything. Her eyes had to adjust to the darkness, but she was able to find where Derek was unconscious. Caroline and Scott carried Derek body towards her car. She was worried to see Derek unconscious. They took Derek into Caroline's into the car and drove towards Caroline's house. When they arrived, they took Derek towards one her guest rooms.

Caroline said to Scott "I think it would be best if you leave Derek here. The hunters don't know anything about me and if you take Derek with you, you are only putting him and yourself in danger. Trust me, I know this from experience, my old friends and I have dealt with hunters before."

Scott replied "Ok, but are you sure that we should leave you alone with Derek?"

Caroline replied. "Of course, I can kick his ass if he tries to hurt me. She smiles back at Scott and Isaac.

Scott and Isaac left her house. Caroline prepares everything to take care of Derek. She felt better that they found Derek alive. Everything that happen today made her remembers some of her experiences that happen in Mystic Falls. Having everything go out of control made her feel unhappy. Caroline took care of Derek the whole night and she fell to sleep by his side.

The next morning Derek woke up in a rush. He looked around and did not recognize the room. He could hear someone cooking down stairs. He walked down the stairs and recognized that it was Caroline house. Before he had time to walk back to the room to find his shirt Caroline went looking for him. They both felt confuse and surprise. Derek was the first one to speak.

He said "How did I get here?"

Caroline responded "Scott, Isaac, and I brought you here. I told them that it was the best thing to bring you here, because the hunters don't know anything about me. It would have been dangerous for Scott to take you to his house, so I offered him my house."

He said "Why would you try to help me?"

Caroline said "Because you need my help and I could not just let you die."

He notices that she was getting angry, so he was thinking about what to say to her. He finally knew what to say.

He said "You are right. I thank you for your help."

Caroline responded "Your welcome, come down and eat I have prepared some food."

Derek looked her confuse and she asked her "I thought vampires only drink blood?"

She said "I do, but I also can eat regular food, so come down and eat before it gets cold."

Derek sigh and back upstairs to get his shirt. When he came down, the smell of food made his stomach growl. Caroline seems to notice the growling of his stomach and began to laugh. Derek gave her an intimidating look that made her only laugh harder.

Caroline asked "When was the last time that you ate?"

He said with an angry tone "I haven't ate since two days ago."

Then he asked "When was the last time you feed on a human?"

She said "Not since the last time I drank from the guy behind the bar."

They both sat down to eat. Caroline began to look at her text messages and she notice one from Tyler.

It said "_Hey Caroline, I hope you are having a good time in your trip. I hope that we get together soon. I really miss you. Ever since you have been gone, things on this town don't seem that same. I want you to know that I love you and that I hope you move back to Mystic Falls soon. Take care of yourself and call me if you ever need help. Love, Tyler Lockwood." _

Caroline felt like she wanted to throw up. She set her phone done on the table and continues eating. Derek seems to notice how uncomfortable she looked.

He asked "Are you ok? Caroline"

Caroline just nodded her head.

He asked again "Did anything happen that you want to talk about?"

Caroline responded "It was my ex-boyfriend; he wants me to go back to Mystic Falls. But the last thing I want right now is to go back. That town only brings me back good and bad memories."

Derek asked "What happen in that town that was so bad that you don't want to go back?"

Caroline said "Everything." She continues "Do you really want to know what happen?"

Derek said "Yes, but you don't have to tell me anything"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dark Past

Caroline set on the couch across from Derek. She was thinking about how to start her story. She finally decided to start from the start of everyone's nightmare in Mystic Falls.

She begins "My best friend Elena Gilbert met a fantastic guy name Stefan Salvatore. He arrived to Mystic Falls with only the purpose of meeting Elena. Elena lost her parents about six months before meeting Stefan. Elena family had fell apart when her parents died, her brother begin to do drugs. Her aunt got to teen age kids that she knows had to look after." Caroline paused to look at Derek because she could since that he had many questions.

He asked "Why are you telling me about your friend's relationship?"

She replied "Because of their relationship, all of the bad things that happen in Mystic Falls begin."

She continues "Elena had to get adjusted to a new life without her parents. She would always write on her journal near her parent's grave." Caroline chuckled, than continue "She would always tell everyone that she was fine, but deep down she was not. When I use to think of myself as the center of the universe I asked her "Are you ok?" it had been the stupidest question I have ever asked anyone. Elena said she was fine. Later I found out she was not find. Well the first day of our junior year we meet Stefan. He had enrolled to the high school and was the talk of the town. With his arrival the "animal attacks began to surface." Almost every week you would hear on the news about those attacks. His nephew even questions him for coming back to the town in so many years."

Caroline waited for the question that Derek was going to ask next. He said "Why would his nephew asked him about coming back for so many years?"

Caroline answers his question "Because Stefan was a vampire. His nephew knew what he was. Stefan had survived for many years on hunting animals instead of human blood. I tried it once and it was disgusting so I feed on blood bags, but that day I attacked that man I had a long trip on a plane so I needed to feed fast. When vampires don't get enough blood in there system they began to lose control over their senses and we attack the innocent. Stefan showed me how to control my thirst, but the first time I went crazy I killed someone."

Caroline looked at Derek face when she told him what she did. He looked puzzled.

He asked "How many people have you killed?"

She replied "I have killed many people, but I haven't killed any humans since the first time that happen. Most of the people that I have killed, try to kill me first so I should say it was self-defense."

Caroline continues with her story "So Elena met Stefan the first day of school. All the girls fell for him because he is a good looking guy. So because Stefan did not feed in human blood, it meant that someone else was doing it. It was his big brother Damon Salvatore. He was a very impulsive guy. He would kill humans for the fun of it. Damon was a true vampire. He would use his powers to manipulate people of the town. All the bodies that were dead are in Mystic Falls since Stefan arrival were his fault. Damon had been angry with Stefan for many years. Stefan and Damon are about 150 year old vampires.

Caroline stops to look at Derek expression and she saw that he was in shock. She almost laughs at his facial expression.

Caroline proceeded "They had both fell in love with the same girl when they were human. Her name was Katherine Pierce. She was the reason I became a vampire. I was on my way back home from a festival, my friend Tyler lost control of his car, and we were in a car crash. I was on intensive car for many days. I was in a coma state, so my mother asked her friend Damon to feed me some of his blood to help me heal faster. So that what he did, but that night Katherine went to visit me at the hospital and she killed me. When I died I still had vampire blood on my system and then I woke up as a vampire. Stefan helped me after I transformed. He teaches me how to control myself. The bad thing about me becoming a vampire was that I had to break up with my boyfriend because he was human. Having him with me was dangerous for the both of us. Katherine ended up running away before someone from her past came hunting her down. A vampire named Rose abducted Elena to make a deal with a powerful vampire. His name was Elijah Mickelson. She had betrayed his brother with one of her friends, because they saved Katherine.

Caroline let Derek asked the big question of the night.

He said "What did this Elijah guy wanted your friend Elena?"

Caroline said "Because Elena and Katherine are Doppelgänger, which means that they both look alike."

Derek said "That is impossible, two people don't look alike and especially when Katherine is a vampire."

Caroline said "When Katherine was human; she had a child before she was even married. The day of the birth of her child, her parents took the baby away from her and send the baby away. Katherine never got to see or carry her child. But her destiny was not over yet. A vampire was looking for her.

Derek interrupted Caroline he said "I don't think you have seen worst things that we have seen here in Beacon Hills. We have seen an alpha pack. They were about to kill us all. Deucalion is a demon wolf. He is the most powerful thing in the world."

Caroline protested "That is where you are wrong Derek. The guy that I met is the oldest vampire that I have known. He was born during the 10th Century. His name was Klaus Mickelson and he was Elijah brother. Katherine had to be ritually sacrificed in order to break that curse that was put on Klaus to control his wolf side. You see, Klaus is a hybrid."

Derek said "There is no such thing as hybrids"

Caroline said "Klaus is a hybrid because he was born as a werewolf. After his little brother was killed by werewolf, his father asked his mother to turn them into something much powerful then the werewolf's. Every full moon the people that lived near a pack of werewolf had to take refuge in the caves until the moon passed. Klaus was born a werewolf because his mother had an affair with another man. But after his baby brothers dead his mother did a spell that will give her family the power to be more powerful than any creature alive. Klaus is part of the Original family of Vampires. They were the first vampires ever created. Katherine had to be ritually scarified because she was the decedent of the bloodline that bound Klaus werewolf side. He was the first Hybrid in the world. His father hated him since the moment he found out Klaus was not his son. After they turned, Klaus killed his mother and lied to his brothers and sister. Over time the vampire population began to increase because Klaus had to use them as protection against his father. Later his father regretted turning them into vampires so he started to hunt down Klaus."

Derek was speech less. He could not argue with what Caroline said. He could tell that she was saying the truth.

Caroline continues "So, Rose took Elena to redeem herself with the Original family. She knew that she was going to be forgiven, but her friend Trevor was not. It had been Trevor idea to help Katherine. When he found Katherine she had a bruises and cuts in her face. So, Rose feed her some of her blood to help her heal faster, but when they left Katherine alone she killed herself. Trevor and Rose were on the run from the Originals. They were going to offer Elena as a peace offering to the Originals. When Klaus found out about Elena, he came to find her and finally use her for his sacrifice. If he broke the curse he would be able to make hybrids. So, my friends and I have tried to find ways to kill Klaus but we did not succeed and many of my friends have lost their life to Klaus. After some time Klaus became like a friend to us because he has helped us in many ways. At first I was angry with him because he made my ex-boyfriend into a hybrid using Elena blood. But it took the pain away from my boyfriend every full moon. Later Tyler tries to kill Klaus and he got mad and forced Tyler to leave town or else he was going to kill him."

Derek asked "So why did Klaus let your ex-boyfriend leave?"

She said "Klaus fell in love with me. He knew that I will hate him if he ever kills my ex-boyfriend. So, Klaus game him the option to run away from the town. For many months I tried to force Klaus let my ex-boyfriend return and on the day of my birthday he did. But, he said to me "I would let Tyler come back. But I intend to be the last man you will ever love."

Caroline and Derek both laugh. They knew that it was a funny thing to say.

She continues "After Tyler came back everything seem perfect. Until one day my friend's Elena, Bonnie and I decide to go on a road trip. Tyler called me and said that he was having some friends over to stay with him for a while. So we came back early from our trip because we wanted to surprise our boyfriends. When I got to Tyler house, I found him sleeping with another girl. He said that nothing happen. For a period of time we broke up but then we got together. Things only kept getting worse. We would always fight about what happen. So one day I just decided that I was going to move away. I could not stand to live in a place that brought me back so many bad memories. So, packed my bags and moved to Beacon Hills."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Bar

Caroline told Derek that she was going to do some shopping for him. Derek stayed at her house because he still needed to heal. He started to think about everything that Caroline had told him. He felt admire by the way Caroline has endured more things than he had in a month. She had lost family to the hunters. Her father had been a vampire hunter and he rather died then to become a vampire. Caroline said that was the most painful thing that happens to her. Even though her father try to "fix her", she still loved him. The pain of losing a love one when they are killed is something that not many people can understand. This kind of pain made a connection between Caroline and him.

Caroline arrived to the store. She picked some dark shirts that she usually picked for Tyler. Derek and Tyler had the same dark style. She felt at ease because it only makes it easy for her to find cloth for Derek. She missed having someone by her side. She wanted to find a relationship that she had with Tyler. Since that day she found him with that girl, she had been unhappy. Now getting to know Derek, she could not stop imagining a relationship with him. She knew that she was falling for this mysteries guy. She tries to calm herself down. She needed to buy Derek some clothes and fast. When she was done, she was satisfied with her shopping.

Derek walked around the house. He looked at the pictures of Caroline. He notices that she looked so happy in the pictures. Then he notices a picture of her hugging to guys, and somehow those pictures bothered him. He felt angry that those guys were hugging her. Derek seems to realize what was happening and decide to get out of the house. He went for a run to clear his mind. He could not stop thinking about Caroline. He thought about how she has helped him without ever thinking of the consequence. Finally, he decided that it was time to go back, because the sky was getting darker and it was about to rain.

Caroline arrived to her house and hurry to get all of the bags out of her car. The rain began to fall really hard by the time she got to her house door. She got her keys out and unlocks her door. When she opens the door she notices that Derek was not there. Caroline took all of the cloth to his room. Then she made some chocolate because she got cold. When Derek got back to the house he was completely wet.

Derek and Caroline felt awkward staring at each other. Derek was no wearing a shirt. They both become completely aware of their attraction.

Caroline said "Derek, I left your cloth at your room" stepping closer to him.

Derek said "Thank you for the clothes."

Caroline handed Derek the towel and he took it. When their hands touched they could not let go. Derek stepped closer to Caroline and they began to kiss. Caroline and Derek stepped away from each other. They were both breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath.

Caroline asked "Why did you kiss me?"

Derek replied "I don't know. I just wanted to kiss you."

Caroline got really quite. Then they both decided that they needed some time, so Derek went up to his bathroom to shower. After he got out of the shower, he got dressed with the cloth Caroline had bought him. Down stairs he could hear Caroline cooking some food. Later that day they both sat down to eat, but did not speak about the kiss. Caroline told him she was going to a bar and asked him if he wanted to come. He said yes.

Caroline got on her car and let Derek arrived by himself. Caroline parked the car away from the bar to let Derek get off. Derek was going to enter the bar by himself, than Caroline was going to follow just in case they were being watched. She got out of her car, than she went into the bar. Caroline showed her real ID, she was after all 21 years old.

Derek asked "Did you use your compulsion to get into the bar?"

She said "No, I showed him my ID card."

He looked confuse.

Derek asked "How old are you?"

Caroline laughs and said "You know, asking a woman her age is very rude."

Then she continues "I am 21, if you most know."

Derek began to laugh. He could not believe Caroline. He asked himself why she was lying to him.

Caroline said "I am 21, the younger I start in one place the longer I can stay." Now Derek did believe her because he knew she was never going to age again. He wonder to him how hard is it to become a creature that would never age.

He asked "If there was a cure, would you ever take it?"

Caroline responded "Of course, I miss being human. But I know that this is my life now. The only thing that I can do is embrace it. I usually don't think about all of the things that I lost. This was not my choice, but this is who I am and nothing that I can do change it."

She took a drink out of her beer and listen to the songs. She needed more than just a "drink", she needed some blood.

Caroline got up and began to walk out of the bar. She went over to talk to some guys and got one to follow her outside. When she looked over to where Derek was sitting talking to a girl, she notices that he was jealous. Caroline kept walking with the guy and stop on the dark alley to begin feeding on his blood. When she was satisfied of feeding she compelled the guy to go back to the bar. Derek came out of the bar angry.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Lost Love

Derek went to find Caroline outside. He could tell that she feed on the guy. Derek felt jealous of what Caroline did. He did not like to see Caroline with another guy. Derek knows realized that his feelings for this girl were growing strong. He did not want to be betrayed again. It happen with Kate and now it this new girl came into her life.

Caroline looked around to see Derek standing behind her. She turned around to face him. Before even turning, she could feel him angry. She tries to calm her pulse down and appear calm. She felt better now that she had some blood in her system.

Derek said to Caroline "Are you crazy? Why did you feed of that guy?"

Caroline replied "I needed some blood Derek. The blood bags sometimes don't help me. I feed on humans because I have to control my thirst. Besides you were too busy talking to that girl."

Derek said "You told me that you did not feed on people."

Caroline said "I have to feed on the blood and that guy is not going to remember what happen. Wait. Why are you so angry at me for drinking his blood? You sound like you are jealous."

Derek said "So, why if I am jealous?"

Caroline could not respond her question. She wanted to stop fighting with Derek.

She said "I think it is best if we leave. I am in control now."

Derek and Caroline walked back to the car. Caroline let Derek drive while she answers some of Bonnie text. Caroline told him that she missed her. When they got back to the house Caroline had to ask.

She asked "Were you really jealous?"

He finally said "Yes, I am jealous about that guy. It gets me angry when another guy tries to seduce you. There happy."

Caroline got out of the car and Derek followed. She was for some reason happy about what Derek told her. When they walk in Caroline turned around and put her arms around Derek's neck. She got close to him and then she kisses him. Derek put his hand around her waist and then carries her up the stairs to her room. Finally they give in into their passion.

The next morning, Caroline woke up to see Derek sleeping by her side. She got up to brush her teeth and comb her hair. Then she went back next to Derek. Caroline had to wake up to go to school.

Derek said "Do you really have to go?"

She replied "Yes, I have to go to school. If I don't go then Scott and Stiles would have thought that we killed each other?"

Derek said "I don't care what those kids think. Besides we could have more fun."

Caroline said "No, I have to go to school we can have more fun when I come back."

Derek finally said "Ok, but I will be taking you to school. Then I will pick you up. I have to go and visit my sister anyways."

Derek and Caroline held hands. Derek never thought he will ever feel like this again. Caroline and Derek knew that the best way in their relationship was to take things very slowly. When Caroline arrived to her school Stiles was waiting for her at the entrance. Then she said goodbye to Derek and went to stand next to Stiles.

Caroline was so happy to be back to school with her friends. Scott and Stiles asked her if there were any problems with Derek, but she told them everything was fine.

Stiles said "Derek and you are getting along? That is really weird." He continues "He must really like you. You are a really nice person after all and maybe you can show him to be nicer to us."

Caroline notices that he was being serious and she wonders what Derek did to him to make Stiles really terrified. This made her laugh.

During the whole day she could not stop thinking about Derek. Stiles spend most of his date talking to her. During lunch she sat next to Scott and Allison.

Lydia asked her "So, Caroline you have never told us if you have a special someone."

Caroline replied "I did have a boyfriend back in Mystic Falls, but we broke up when I moved here."

Lydia said "Oh, well I guess we can introduce you to some of our friends.

Caroline said "Thank you for the offer, but I really don't want a boyfriend right now. Ending my relationship with my ex-boyfriend was very hard for me."

Lydia said "Ok, I understand"

Caroline somehow did not believe Lydia. She seemed angry when she did not get her way and after lunch passed Allison walked with her to talk.

Allison said "I am sorry about what Lydia told you. She sometimes wants to have control over people."

Caroline said "I have notice, but she can try all she wants I never let others control my life."

Allison said "Good I guess. I think Lydia has met her match."

Caroline said "It is not that I don't like her help. It is just that I use to be like Lydia. I use to get involved in other's people lives and doing that nearly cost me my friendship with my best friend."

Allison asked "So what happen? You can tell me if you don't mind me asking?"

Caroline said "I try to get my best friend Elena back with her ex-boyfriend Stefan. He was always so nice to her. They were like the perfect couple. But when his brother Damon got into the picture, Elena and Stefan problems begin to grow. Long story short, Elena begins to become friends with Damon and over time she also started to like him. I try to telling her that Damon was the worst choice to make and Elena stop talking to me. After Elena stop talking to me I realized that no one has control of who they fall in love with. So when I finally accepted their relationship everything went back to normal. Even though it kill me to see my friend Stefan suffering, I was happy that Elena found happiness."

Allison said "I think you made the best choice and you are right I think that Lydia should stop her match making."

They both laugh. Caroline felt happy to have a friend like Allison. Ever since she has met her friends she feels like home.

Derek picked her up after school. When she got to the car she said hi. On their way back to her house, he asked her about her day and she told him about what happen with Lydia.

Derek asked "So, why did you break up with your boyfriend?"

Caroline said "He cheated on me. After I came back from a road trip with my friends, I cough him with another girl. He had told me that a group of werewolf friends was going to spend some time at his house while I was on vacation. We came back a little early because we wanted to surprise our boyfriends and it turns out I was the one with the surprise."

Derek said "Well at least you dump him"

Caroline knew that she was trying to cheer her up. She was very happy that he said that. She was truly falling in love with Derek because ever since they met, she hasn't thought about Tyler.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Scott woke up at the sound of gunshots. He run outside to see what was happening. He saw a girl with black hair running away from some hunters. She looked like someone he had seen in Caroline photos. She was very tall and had long brown hair with some pick on her curls. The girl seemed to notice her that he was following her. So she hides behind one of the tress waiting.

Elena was greeted by gone shots fire at her. She knew that these guys were looking for something that smelled really bad. They thought it was her, so now she is running to save her life. The hunters haven't seen her face, but they were closing in on her. The last thing she needed was that the hunters knew what she was. By looking at one of the bullets that hit a nearby tree she notices they were using wolf bane. So, now she knew that they were werewolf hunters. She also since she was being followed by someone or something that was not human.

Scott nocked the girl down. She had the same smell Caroline had. He knew she was a vampire. He had called Derek and Caroline for backup. When they arrived they all split up and went until Scott caught a smell. He tackled the girl to the ground. They both landed on fighting mode. Scott had shifted into a werewolf form and the girl had her fangs out. They both see hear Caroline running in the middle of the fight.

Caroline said "Elena, what are you doing here?"

Elena said "I came to see you Care."

Caroline asked "Did you come alone?"

Elena answered "No, Bonnie came with me. I just came to the forest to find something to feed and the next thing I knew some hunters shot me with an arrow."

That is when Derek arrived. He stands next to Scott.

Caroline asked "Are you ok?"

Elena answered. "Yes, but why are you here with werewolves?"

Caroline said "These are my friends Scott and Derek."

Derek interrupted Caroline "Caroline I think it is best to get out of the woods before we get ambushed by the hunters."

Caroline just nodded her head. They all took off in a run. Elena was right behind Caroline. When they got to Caroline's house they all went to sit down on the living room. Caroline offered a blood bag to Elena.

Caroline said "So, you are here with Bonnie"

Elena answered "Yes she really missed you so I offered to bring her down here. We kind of stole Damon car so he is going to kill us."

Caroline and Elena laugh. Then Elena phone rang and it was Damon.

_Damon said "Elena what the hell were you thinking?" _

_ Elena said "Bonnie and I wanted to take a little road trip to visit Caroline."_

_ Damon said "Why the hell did you have to take my car? Now I have to drive yours and I feel like and old man."_

_Elena said "I am sorry. I promise I will be home soon. I just wanted to see Caroline. Will you forgive me?" He sight but said "Ok, but take care of it or you and Bonnie will be regret taking my car." _

_Elena said "I love you."_

_He said "I love you too and tell Caroline I said hello ok." _

_Elena responded. "Ok I will. I have to go but I will call you later and tell Stefan that I am going to kill him if he eats my chocolates."_

_He said "Ok I will tell him. Call me later. Bye?"_

Elena hung up and texted Bonnie that she had found Caroline.

Elena said "I sorry I had to answer his phone call or he was going to kill me."

That's when Stiles entered the house without knocking. Everyone turn to give him a dark look.

He said "What is up you guys?"

Scott only got really tense and Elena smiled at Stiles.

He said "You must be Elena right."  
Scott said "Stiles seriously"

Elena said "Yes, I am Elena and nice to meet you."

Elena stretch out her hand so Stiles could shake it.

Elena said to Caroline "So can I feed on this guy"

Everyone got really tense, especially Scott and Derek.

Elena said "Just kidding."

Bonnie came in the house and everyone was surprise. Derek and Scott got to their feet when they saw Bonnie come in. She was wearing a leather jacket with a purple dress and high heels. Caroline went to hug her immediately.

Caroline said "Hey Bonnie I missed you so much."

Bonnie said "I have too, Care."

Elena also joined the group hug. They were all so happy. Derek notices a spark in Caroline eyes that he had never seen before. He knew that was the spark of family. He missed having moments like this with his family. They all set down to talk.

Stiles asked the girls about their relationship with Caroline. They all said they were friends since they were children. Stiles really like Bonnie because she seemed human. Stiles, was amazed how Bonnie cared so much about her friends just like him. He also likes Elena because she had a good heart.

Caroline really likes to have her friends with her. She really missed them, but having them here made her missed her home town.

Caroline asked "So where are you guys staying?"

Elena answers "We are staying at the hotel near the town square."

Derek got near walked over to the kitchen where Caroline was preparing some snacks.

Derek asked "Caroline can I talk to you in private?"

Caroline said "Yeah"

Caroline and Derek walked toward the back yard.

Caroline asked "What do you want to talk about?"

He said "I think that it is best if I went back to my apartment. Your friends came all this way to visit you. I will be fine, so don't worry about me. I am going to be ok, I don't think the hunters are going to come and attack me again."

She said "But I want to spend more time with you. I don't want you to be alone Derek."

He said "I know, but you have to spend time with your friends. Besides we can always go to my place and have some fun."

Caroline got near Derek and rapped her hands around his neck and then they both begin to kiss. Then they both walked back to the house holding hands until they both got to the house. Their relationship was going to stay a secret until it grows even more.

When Caroline and Derek went inside the house saw that Elena was winning an arm wrestling with Scott. They were all getting along just fine. Finally after talking for three long hours, Scott, Stiles and Derek left her house. Caroline went with Elena and Bonnie to get there, and Damon's car.

Elena finally said to Caroline "So Care, who what is up and that good looking werewolf.

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Oh, you do know Care."

Caroline said "We are just friends"

Bonnie and Elena begin to laugh because they both knew that there was something more going on between Caroline and Derek. Caroline just turned red.

"OK FINE, Derek and I are going out. We are taking things very slowly because we have both come from hard relationships."

This comment made Bonnie and Elena stop laughing because they knew how much Caroline had suffered with Tyler.

Elena finally said "We are happy that you found someone. If this guy hurts you in any way I am going to kick his ass with the help of Bonnie."

"Right, Bonnie?" Elena said

Caroline just smiled back at her friends.

Bonnie said "So, do you really like this guy Care?"

"I do like him. He has been so good to me that I think I am falling in love with him"

Bonnie said "We just so happy that you are ok Caroline."

Elena said "So, when are we going to have some fun you guys?"

Caroline replied "Tomorrow, right now I just want to go to sleep. I will introduce you to my other friends. But they don't know what I am so we are going to have to be careful Elena ok."

Elena said "Of course, Cared. Plus Damon said he will kill me if he finds me in trouble."

Caroline was happy that Elena had found the one she truly loved. But she wonders what happen to Stefan. So they all went to bed.

The next morning Caroline had to go to school. She had to get ready but did not want to leave her friends alone.

Caroline asked "So, how long are you guys staying?"

Elena said "I will not be staying long. I actually promise Damon that I will go to back in a couple of days. But, Bonnie wants to spend more time here with you.

Caroline said "So if you are staying for a while Bonnie we are going to enroll you back into high school."

Bonnie said "NO I don't want to go back to high school. There is no way that I am going back."

Elena and Caroline begin to laugh because they both knew that Bonnie almost did everything she was told.

Caroline said "Oh come on Bon, you have to pretend to be a rich high school kid that her parents let her live where ever I want."

Bonnie did not look happy. She even broke one of Caroline lamps with her powers, but finally agreed with Caroline.

So Elena was just going to drop them off at the school. She was going to compel the principle to let Bonnie enter the school. Elena said that she was going to do some shopping and was going to pick up them up after school them up after school.

Caroline said to Elena "Why don't you pay little visit to the local hospitals I think I am running low on food?"  
"Ok, I will get you a month supply" Elena replied.

They both smiled, but Bonnie did not like them stealing the blood from the hospital. Even though she hated it was better than to see someone get hurt.

When Caroline arrived with Bonnie to history class, everyone begin to talk about the new girl. Bonnie sat down close to Caroline during the class. Many people were wondering who the "new girl" was. Scott just smiled back at them and then he looked back to the front of the class. When the classed ended, Lydia came to introduce herself to Bonnie.

"Hello, you must be the new girl. I am Lydia Martin." Lydia said stretching her hand toward.

"I am the new girl. My name is Bonnie Bennett" she said shaking Lydia hand.

Lydia looked surprise by how confident Bonnie was. She knew that they were going to be good friends. Allison came to say hello to Bonnie.

"Lydia, this is my best friend Bonnie Bennett. She comes from Mystic Falls" Caroline interrupted.

"Great, now I know we are going to be great friends."

Bonnie smiled back to Lydia. The whole group introduce themselves and by the end of the day they were all acquainted. Caroline felt really happy to have all her new friends accept her old ones.


	11. Chapter 11

**Three weeks later….**

Caroline woke up at the sound of her alarm clock. She was upset because Elena was leaving. She had been able to catch up in everything that happens in Mystic Falls. Elena said that everything had calm down. Klaus had finally left her alone. Now he was on the hunt for Katherine. Stefan was living in New York. He had begun dating European girl that was an old friend of his. Caroline knew that she had to call Stefan for better details. Caroline told Elena that she felt happy for her and that she wished her and Damon the best. She knew that it was really important to Elena that she approved of her relationship with Damon.

Elena got all of her things ready to leave. She put all of her stuff in the car trunk. She was happy to knowing that her friend was happy after what happen with Tyler. Elena bitts the living ghost out of Tyler. Damon had to stop her from killing him. Tyler did not try to stop her, he felt ashamed about what he did to Caroline. She told him that he needed to stay away from Caroline. But, she knew that it was a matter of time before Tyler was going to eventually go looking for Caroline. That was something Elena feared would happen in the future. She wanted Caroline to be happy with someone that was not going to hurt her. So she only hopes that Derek was that guy.

Scott, Stiles, Bonnie, Derek, and Caroline were there to say goodbye to Elena.

Caroline said "I hope that you come back soon and next time you can bring Damon with you."

Elena said "I hope that I can come back soon. Please take care of yourself. Be happy and don't think about the past."

Caroline just smiles because she knew that Elena was talking about Tyler.

"Can you please tell my father I said hello and that I missed him." Bonnie said while hugging Elena.

Elena just nodded her head. Elena waved her hand toward the other while she got into her car. Elena departed back to Mystic Falls.

Stiles decided that he wanted to invite Bonnie on a date. He really liked Bonnie and he wanted to get to know her. He felt like Bonnie was hiding something from him. He suspected that she was something more important than just average person. He found Bonnie sitting on a bench outside the school.

"Hi Bonnie" he said.

"Hi Stiles, what is up?" she responded.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just answering an email my father sends me."

"That is good. So I was wondering if you would like to go out with me for dinner?" he asked

"I will love to go." She replied.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Like around five will be find." She said.

"That will be great" he said

Stiles got up and began to walk back to his car. When he got back he becomes exited for his date with Bonnie. After school Stiles went to his house to get ready. He called Scott to tell him what happen.

_"Stiles, what up?" Scoot said._

_ "Dude I asked Bonnie out on a date."_

_ Scott replied "When did you asked her?"_

_ "After school"_

_ Scott asked "Where are you taking her out on your date?"_

_ "I am taking her to buy some and food than to the park." Stile replied._

_ "Well good luck and take care of her." Scott said._

_ "I will, thanks man. I just wanted to let you know. If something happens give me a call."  
_They both said goodbye and he got ready for his date with Bonnie.

Two hours later he went to pick Bonnie up at Caroline's house. He noticed that Derek was at Caroline house. He was going to ask Caroline what Derek was doing there, but he got distracted by Bonnie. They both said hello and they went into his Jeep.

"Bonnie do you want to go buy some food to go and then we can go to a park?" He asked her.

Bonnie replied "Yeah"

So they went to buy some food and then to the park.

"So are you happy to live here in Beacon hills?" Stiles asked Bonnie.

"Yeah is a very peaceful place. It is less crazy here then back home." She replied.

"So what happen that makes you want to move?" He asked

"Everything happens, my grandmother died, my ex-boyfriend died, many other of the people I care about have died." She said.

"Many people have died here in Beacon Hills." He said.

"The number of people that have died on this town is just a fraction of how many people died in Mystic Falls." She said

"So how did your ex-boyfriend died?" He asked.

"We were looking for a cure. My friends and I wanted to give Elena the option of being human again." She said.

Bonnie continue "The original vampire Klaus wanted to find the cure to so that Elena would be human again, but only to use her blood to create his hybrids. You see, Elena ancestor is Katherine Pierce. Everyone thought that her family line ended with her, but Katherine had a child out of wedlock. Her parents gave her child away and Katherine was send to England. She meets Klaus and when she found out why Klaus was going to use her she ran away with the help of a vampire. They feed her vampire blood to cure her wounds then she killed herself to become a vampire. Because she turned into a vampire, Klaus killed all of her love ones. And so over time Elena came to be born and she was Katherine Doppelgänger. So the cure was the most important thing to find, but Katherine took cure and used my boyfriend to wake up Silas. After a long fight we finally were able to kill Silas and so Caroline moved away and as did I."

Stiles asked "Why is Elena still a vampire?"

"Well Katherine was going to kill Elena but before Katherine was able to pull her heart out she put the cure in Katherine mouth. And then Katherine became human and Elena stayed a vampire." She replied.

"Losing my boyfriend, grandmother, and my father is the worst thing that has ever happen to me. So I am glad to get out of that town. It will always be my home and I do have very good memories. But, I am not planning to go back for a while. The memories are too painful." She said.

Stiles became really quiet. He now could see why Bonnie was right. Caroline and Bonnie have lost many people they care about. This made him felt amazed by how strong Bonnie was after everything that happened to her.

Bonnie notice Stiles got quiet, so to cheer him up she was going to show him some magic.

Bonnie said "Stiles can we go for a walk."

They both walked out into the forest. They were both really quiet. Until the reach the deepest part of the woods Bonnie stopped.

She said "Give me your hand. I am going to show you what I can do."

They both hold hands and then she began to concentrate on a spell. The leaves around them began to float on the air around them. Bonnie let go of Stiles hands and open her eyes to see his expression. She could not stop herself from laughing at his face. After a while she let the leaves fall back into the ground.

She asked "What do you think?"

He said "That was amazing. How are you able to do that?"

"I think you already know the answer." She said smiling.

"You are a witch." He said with a smile on his face.

"Why you did not tell the others?" He asked.

"I don't want the others to know. I don't like using magic very much. My grandmother died because she and I performed a spell that was too hard for us to handle. Please promise me you won't tell the others. You see using magic takes a whole lot of energy and it can even kill me." Bonnie said.

Stile just nodded his head. He said "I promise not to tell anyone about it. Not even Scott."

Bonnie said "Thank you Stiles and I promise that if you guys ever need of my assistance I will help you."

Stiles smiled at Bonnie. They both spend the rest of the day together. He was going to keep his promise to Bonnie just like he was keeping Scott secret.

Caroline woke up next to Derek. She had spent the night at his apartment. Bonnie was ok staying alone at her house. She said that she was going to catch up on homework all day. So Caroline took the opportunity to stay with Derek overnight. She cooked dinner for both of them. They drank wine and Caroline put some blood mixed in her drink. They ate breakfast and then got ready to spend the day together.

Derek was always happy to be with Caroline. It was hard to remember the last time he was this happy. After his family death, he never thought that he would fall in love again. He felt bad for holding back his feelings when he was with Caroline. The more they spend together the more open Derek felt safe to open up.

Caroline asked "So what happen between that girl, Kate and you."

He said "I fell in for her. She was a charming girl, but I never felt in love with her. The only girl that I loved was Paige. Kate was a fierce girl and Paige was a sweet girl. Kate destroyed my life. She and I have very intimate relationship, but in the end she was nothing but a liar. She killed my family and destroyed my life."

Caroline was silent for a moment. Then she said "Derek, I am sorry it was stupid of me to ask."

Derek smiled and said "That is all right. The ex-talk eventually comes up."

Caroline said "I lost my father to a hunter. He was the hunter and when Damon killed him he woke up as a vampire. My father was not happy about it. I tried so hard to encourage him to stay alive as a vampire, but his would rather die than to become a vampire and kill innocent people." She became quiet for a moment but continue. "I was angry about his decision, but I spend with him his last moments. He told me that he loved me and to never blame myself for his decision."

Caroline and Derek continue to eat in silence. As they both ate, they remember all the people that they have lost.

Derek said "Some time I wish I was normal but then cannot picture my life any different"

Caroline said "I can't remember my life before I was a vampire. Many things have happen in my life that I don't think about the past. When I lost my father I wanted to turn off all my emotions."

Derek looked at Caroline and asked "What do you mean turn of your emotions?"

"Vampires can turn off their emotions. We don't feel anything. We don't care about anything around us. We become just a predator without remorse over the actions we do." Caroline said. Then she continues to speak. "My father dead really hurt me, finding my boyfriend with another girl, almost losing my mom love. All of those things made want to turn it all off, but my friends where there to support me. They would not let me get lost. When we turn it off, I think is like letting go who you are. I have seen firsthand what that can do to a person."

The rest of the day the Caroline and Derek talked about their past's. By night time Caroline went back to her house. She wanted to see Bonnie.

Caroline arrived to her house to see Bonnie watching TV. She said hi to Bonnie and then went up to her room. She felt happy, after a long time she was felt at peace. Bonnie, walked into Caroline room with a big smile on her face.

Caroline said "So how was your "date" with Stiles?"

"It went amazing. I finally decided to show him my powers and he was very amazed. I don't think it freaked him out. He even promises me to keep my powers a secret from Scott. I could tell he is someone I can truly trust." Bonnie said to Caroline.

Caroline notice the way Bonnie eyes lit up as she talked about Stiles. Bonnie has not been that happy since the death of Jeremy. Caroline was happy to see her best friend smile again.


	12. Chapter 12

Caroline and Bonnie arrived to the school early in the morning. Bonnie was exited to Stiles waiting for her outside the school. They both walked together, very close to each other.

Scott came running towards Caroline and said "Hi Caroline, are you going to Lydia birthday party?"

Caroline replied "When is it going to be?"

He replied "Saturday night and you have to go, because if you don't go she is going to kill you."

"Then I guess I have to go. Besides, I need to have a little bit of fun. Don't worry I won't drink from anyone at the party." She said with a smile.

She asked "Where is Allison?"

He answered "She is with Lydia waiting for as at the Library."

They all arrived at the library. They set on the table and said hi to Lydia and Allison.

Lydia said "Caroline and Bonnie I expect you both to be at my birthday party Saturday night ok."

Caroline said "I can't go. I have to meet someone at a party. Sorry Lydia."

Caroline saw that Lydia had gotten mad. Caroline could almost see smoke coming out of her ears.

Caroline said "I was just kidding. I can't miss your birthday party for the world."

Lydia smiled in satisfaction. Everyone began to laugh about what Caroline said and how Lydia reacted. Bonnie and Caroline would have to go after school to do some shopping. The day passed very quickly. Went to Lydia and compelled her and asked her what she wanted for her birthday. Lydia said she wanted Prada shoes. Caroline went with Bonnie to buy the shoes Lydia wanted and also some clothes. Bonnie bought a black dress and Caroline a red one.

Caroline told Derek about her plans for the day. She told him that after the party, she was going to stop by his house. He was very happy to hear that she was going to spend more time with him. Bonnie was also very excited wanted to spend more time with Stiles. She wanted to get to know him better. Bonnie wanted to be with someone one's again. She loved Jeremy, but she knows that he would want her to move on and be happy.

The week when by so fast and the talk of the school was Lydia birthday. Caroline was able to find out what happen on Lydia birthday party. This made Caroline feel bad for this girl. Lydia deserved to celebrate her birthday without anything going wrong. So everyone was preparing for the night.

Caroline said to Bonnie "Do you remember how my 17 birthday party was. In the cemetery, that was my last year to ever get older. Sometimes I wish that I was not a vampire. I wish I could be normal again, but know I cannot picture my life without my powers. I am happy with who I am now."

Bonnie said "I wish that we could turn back the time, to when our love ones were alive. I wish my gram was here with me. I miss her so much. I will give up my powers if that could bring her back from the dead. If I could also bring all the ones we have lost I would be happy. But the past cannot be undone and know we have to live with the consequence of our actions."

Caroline said "We should just be happy to be alive. If it were not for all the things that happen to us, we would have never met this great people. Scott has taught me to always look for something positive. Stiles showed me that I have to be always there for the ones I love. Lydia has also taught me to enjoy life at its fullest. Allison has showed me that I must defend the ones I love no matter the cost. Derek has taught me that no matter what life throws at me, I must rise up and fight with everything that I got."

Bonnie and Caroline were so happy that they got to know those great people. They missed the ones they have lost, but they had to move on with their lives.

**Saturday Morning **

Caroline woke up early to get ready for Lydia party. Bonnie was preparing coffee down stairs. Caroline went to the basement to get some more blood. She needed some with her breakfast or she was going to start feeding on Bonnie. They got dressed and went to a hair salon. Then they went to get their nails done. By noon time they were went back to the house to finish getting ready. Caroline took another blood bag before she left her house. She put about another six blood bags on a small cooler in her car. It was six o'clock and they went to Lydia house.

Many people were already there. Scott was right; Lydia party was a big event. Her house was like a mansion. The house was had two floors, five bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, and pool. Caroline found out that Lydia parents were divorce. She lived with her mother, but most of her time she spend with her friends. Her mother was not always home. Just knowing that about Lydia made Caroline missed her mom. It had only been about eight months since she moved from Mystic Falls and she was not ready to go back and visit just yet. Caroline and Bonnie walked into the party and said hi to all of their new friends. Then they went to find Lydia and Allison. Lydia was talking to some of her other friends, when she notices Caroline and Bonnie. Caroline said "Happy Birthday, Lydia." Then she gave Lydia a hug.

Bonnie did the same thing. They talked about their clothes and the guys at the party. They left Lydia talking to her friends. Bonnie went looking for Stiles and Caroline was looking for, Allison and Scott.

Caroline went to where Allison and Scott were sitting, close to the pool on a table. She said hi to them and set with them.

Caroline was dancing with Isaac. She knew that if Derek saw them he would probably be mad, but it was a party and she was going to enjoy herself. It had been a long time since she had that much fun. Bonnie was sitting next to Stiles and they were holding hands.

She said "Bonnie I did not know you and Stiles were going out."

Bonnie just laughed. Caroline felt happy to see her friend finding happiness again.

Bonnie said "I did not know you and Derek were going out."

They both laughed together about her comment. Stiles just made a face of fear.

Stiles said "You and Derek. Seriously Caroline aren't you afraid of him."

Caroline said "Don't worry about me I can take care of myself. Besides you should not be scared, you got Bon to protect you."

They all smiled. Bonnie was not afraid to use her powers any more. She had spent the last few months learning new spells because she felt happy that she did not have to use them. She wanted to become more powerful because she knew how thing could change in one night.

Caroline phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. and it was her mom. She walked out of the party to answer her phone.

_"Hi mom" Caroline said._

_ "Hi honey, what are you doing?" her mom asked_

_ "I am here at my friends Lydia birthday party." She said._

_ "Oh, I am sorry. I should probably call you tomorrow." Ms. Forbes said._

_ "No it's ok. I need some air anyways. So how you been?" _

_ "I have been good. Working all the time but I still missed you" Ms. Forbes said._

_ "How is everything over there?" Caroline asked._

_ "Everything is fine but I have some bad news honey." Ms. Forbes said._

_ "What happened mom?" Caroline asked feeling concerned._

_ "Tyler is back into town. He has been asking me about you honey. He wants to know where you are." Ms. Forbes said._

Caroline got quite for a moment. She did not know what to say to her mom. She had not thought about Tyler since she met Derek.

_"Don't tell him where I am mom. It has been nearly eight months since the last time I saw him. He has no right to destroy my happiness. Mom I haven't told you this, but I have met a guy that makes me so happy. He makes me feel so happy about myself. He has been so good to me that I don't want to lose him. I am in love with him. So please mom don't tell Tyler where I am because I don't want to see him or talk to him. Not right know. Maybe I will talk to him in the future but right now I am moving on with my life. Tell him that he should do the same thing." Caroline said to her mom. _

_ "Of course honey, I won't tell him where you are. I hope that this guy makes you happy because you deserve it. Next time I call you tell me more about this new guy ok." Ms. Forbes said._

_ "Thank you mom and I will call you Tuesday. I will tell you more about Derek." Caroline said. _

_ "Ok, I will be waiting for your phone call. I love you honey. Please take care of yourself."_

_ "I will mom and I love you too." She said. "Bye mom." _

_ "Have a good time at the party. See you later honey."_

Caroline hung up her phone. She felt sick. She called Derek and asked him if he could pick her up. Then she went back inside to tell Bonnie that she was leaving.

Caroline said to Bonnie "Bonnie I have to go. I am going to spend the night at Derek's place. Here are the keys to my car."  
Bonnie asked "What happened, Caroline?"

Caroline said "Tyler is back in Mystic Falls. He has been asking my mom about me. I just want to get out of here. Can you please tell Lydia that I am sorry that I left? Tell her that I wish her to have fun on her birthday?"

Bonnie said "I will tell her. I am sorry about what happen with Tyler, Care. I love you."

They both hugged and then Caroline left. She waited outside for Derek to arrive. She got on the car and kissed him. Then they drove back to his place.

While lying in bed Derek asked Caroline "Why did you wanted me to pick you up?"

Caroline said "I just needed to get out of there. I was going to drive here, but my friend Bonnie came with me to the party so I was not going to let her stay there without having anything to drive back." She paused and then continues "My mother called me today."

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She said that my ex-boyfriend was back in town. She said that he asked her where I was living. It got me really upset, so I thought it was best if I left early." She said.

Derek said "Do you still have feeling for your Tyler?"

Caroline said "I don't have feeling for him because I have fallen in love with a good guy. This guy makes me so happy every moment we spend together. He kisses me with such love that makes my heart melt. I truly loved this guy like I have never thought it would happen again but just like him I am scared to get my heart broken. The truth is that I love him."

Derek was quiet for a moment. He did not know what to say. He felt happy that someone loved him that way. This made him realized that his relationship with Caroline was deeper than he had thought. He loved her, she had shown him a kind of loved that he never thought he would ever feel again. She knew that Caroline was telling him the truth, but like she said he was scared that she was going to break his feelings. They both laid there in silence.

Derek spend most of night watching that girl lying next to him. He wanted nothing more than to protect her from anything that hurt her. He felt happy to see her sleep. Her face looked so peaceful. He finally decided that it was time to sleep. He needed to rest because the hunters wanted to get more information out of him. He was not going to put Caroline in danger. The hunters have been looking for the Alpha pack. They believe that Derek still knows where they are. Lucky this place was safe. He missed his home. He missed his family the most. Caroline was now part of his life and he will do anything to protect her.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Caroline woke up happy. She did not felt sad about what happen the night before. She checked her phone and notice she had two missing voice mail.

She listen _"Caroline, it is me Bonnie. Call on the morning, if you want to talk, about you know what. I love you, bye."_

_ She listened to the second voice mail "Caroline I had a vision. Please call me. Oh, bring Derek with you this is important."_

Caroline looked over her shoulder and she saw Derek still sleeping. She did not want to wake him up so early, so she went to his bathroom to shower. She had been so many times to his place that it was like it was hers too. When she got out, she saw Derek standing by the big window that was about the size of the wall. She walked over to where he was and she wrapped her hands around him. He just smiled. They both looked out the window, but then Derek turned around to kiss her.

When they stop kissing Caroline said "Bonnie called me and she said that she saw something that you and I need to see."

He asked "She did not tell you what it was?"  
Caroline responded "No, she said that we need to go back to my place."

Derek said "Ok we will go, but I need to shower first. We can stop to get breakfast to go and take it some food for your friend."

Derek showered and then the both left to Caroline House. They stop at a local dinner to get some food. Then finally arrived to Caroline home and they saw Bonnie sitting in the living room.

Caroline asked "What did you see Bonnie?"

Bonnie said "I don't know, I was writing some notes when it suddenly happens. My hand began to move I a house on fire. Their where many people screaming, and then a saw red eyes glowing in the forest. Then a howl of a wolf and then everything went dark. When I woke up I had drawn this picture."

Bonnie had drawn a picture of a family. At the bottom of the picture there was a massage that said look for James. Caroline looked at Derek. She could see the horror in his face. She had never him like that.

"How did you see this?" Derek asked.

Caroline looked at Bonnie, and then Bonnie nodded her had in approval.

"Bonnie is a witch. She has the power to communicate with the dead. Sometimes they communicate with her throughout visions or in her dreams." Caroline said.

Derek said "How can you be a witch?"

Bonnie answered "My family comes from a long line of witches. My family got here before even Columbus found America. We lived we with the local creatures and with the original vampire family."

"Over time the role of witches has always been to maintain balance in the world. When all of my friends became involved in the supernatural most of my family died." Bonnie explains to Derek.

Derek felt amazed about everything that he was learning. They have seen stuff that in his life never thought existed.

He asked "Why do you think they are trying to contact you now?"

She said "My only guess is that person they say you must look for is important. That person has something to tell you about that night. When they are trying to contact me there is always a reason."

Caroline asked "Derek do you know this guy named James?"  
Derek said "He was a friend of mine. I met him when I was a small child. He moved away when my house was set on fire by Kate. I have no idea where he could be. After they moved away, my sister Laura and I moved out Beacon Hills. Then we were brought back because of the alpha."

"Do you know a way to communicate with the dead if you were close to their location of dead?" Derek asked.

Bonnie said "If you wanted to speak to the dead, here in Beacon Hills, I would have to lift veil up by me powers. That is something I am not willing to do again."

Derek said "Why not?"

Caroline said "When we lift the bail in Mystic Falls, all the supernatural creatures that we have killed came back from the dead. You don't know how dangerous that was. Witches, hunters, vampires, and werewolf that we killed or were sacrifices came on the hunt to kill us. The whole town went crazy."

Bonnie said "I understand that you want to find out what this massage means, but are you willing to bring back all the supernatural creatures that your friends and you have killed. Are you willing to put this town in danger?"

Derek said "No you are right."

Caroline asked "Is there any way you could ask the witches for help?"

Bonnie said "I can try. I am going to need a candle and Derek do you have something that belong to someone in the fire?"

Derek pulled out two wedding rings. His mother had left it for him to one day give to his wife. She had put them on a bank for safe keeping. She always wore the one that she was given by her husband when they renewed their vows. After her dead the rings were given to Derek.

Caroline felt really bad to see Derek remove his parent's rings from around his neck. He had told her how important the rings were to him. The sad thing was that her mom was going to leave her wedding rings to Caroline when she passed away and also her house in Mystic Falls. Caroline felt happy to have her mother alive.

Bonnie took the necklace with the two rings. She begins to chant a spell. She was able to communicate with a witch that used to live close to where Caroline house was.

_The witch said "What is your name my child?"_

_ Bonnie said "My name is Bonnie Bennet and I was wondering if you know anything about my vision?"_

_ The witch said "I do know what it means child. The werewolf line have always respected as more than those vampires. Every werewolf alpha has an emissary and we are the ones that guide the emissary's to their proper alpha. But what happens that night with those werewolves' was something tragic. The man that you are looking for is James. He used to be friends with that werewolf his family has gotten me to contact. James wants to take revenge on his girlfriend death. Her name is Kate Argent. No one knows this child, but knows I must tell you the truth about what happen between James and Kate. I swore to protect the hale bloodline a long time ago. Only with your help can I keep my promise. Tell Derek that he must find James and bring him to where he lost his parents. James and Kate were responsible for the dead of my guardians. Hale Werewolf's made an alliance to protect us from the vampires. So I have to keep my word to protect the Hales even after my death. Kate and James were together when the fire happen. James was also responsible for the death of my dear children."_

_ Bonnie said "What are you going to do to that guy name James?"_

_ The witch said "That is something that we are not going to involve you in. I promise you that. I have seen some of the things that you have done and my only advice to you is to protect your friends. I know that you're friends are vampires, but no harm would come to them. They have done nothing but helped my children. Tell your friends that they are known under my protection too. Thank you for your help child. Now it is time for you to go back."_

_ Bonnie said "How do you know so much about me?"_

_Bonnie grandmother appears next to the other witch. She came over to give Bonnie a kiss on her forehead and then she said "My dear child, we are related to Elizabeth. She is also you ancestor and she needs your help. Don't worry I will be there with you as well as she. We will help you any way we can. Trust what we have to do. Take care you yourself my little Bonnie and also take care of your friends."_

_ Bonnie said "I will grams; I promise that I will help them."_

_ Bonnie grandmother said "I know you are child. I love you and I missed you. Now you must go back ok."_

_Bonnie hugged her grandmother one last time then she closed her eyes and let her mind fall into the darkness._

Bonnie woke up coughing. Caroline was sitting next to her and Derek sat on the couch across from them. Caroline got up to give Bonnie the glass of water. She drank and then thanks Caroline for the drink.

She said "I talked to a witch that used to live nearby Caroline house. She said Derek must find the werewolf James. She said that Derek ancestors made a treaty with the witch Elizabeth. The werewolf swore to protect the witches from the vampires and the witches promised the same thing. Then she said…"

Bonnie got really quiet. She did not want him to feel guilty for falling in love with someone again; she knew that she had to say the truth.

Caroline said "What else did she say?"

Bonnie finally said "Elizabeth said that James was involved with Kate. She was going out with Derek and James at the same time."

Everyone in the room got really quiet. Bonnie and Caroline both looked at Derek and he was just staring into space.

Bonnie got up and said "I think I am going to give Stiles a call. I am going to leave guys alone so you can talk."

Bonnie got up and walked out of the room. Caroline didn't know what to say to Derek. She wanted to comfort him, but she knew that it was best to let him think. Caroline could not believe how both of their past have come back to torment them again. The only thing that grew is her love for Derek. She knew that he was going to need her support to confront this problem.

Derek felt angry about what Bonnie told him. He wanted to punch something. He saw Caroline getting up. He wondered what Caroline was thinking. He walked out of the house to get some fresh air. He begins to walk into the forest, when Caroline catches up to him. Caroline was holding a blood bag in her hand. She begin to drink form it.

Caroline wrapped her hands around his waist when they stop walking.

"What are you thinking about what Bonnie said?"

"I don't know what to do. I feel really guilty for what happen to my parents. Falling for that girl lies; caused me to lose the ones I love. She was the monster in my life." Caroline had nothing to say.

Caroline just wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head in her chest. She understood what he was going through, because everything that happened to her father, was all her fault.

Caroline finally said "I will help you in any way I can to find James. I will help you bring him back."

Derek let go of her shoulders. He could not believe that Caroline was going to risk her life by helping him. Some part of him felt happy that someone was willing to help him to make him happy.


End file.
